


Trzy razy na puch

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Al is a grumpy and pro-autonomous smartass, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harry is still being traumatized by crazy fans, Humor, Intelligent Jokes, Love Confessions, M/M, Naughty Puffskeins, Outdoor Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Quick Sex, Sappy, Scorbus, Scorpius is a sweet nerd, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Smut, Teasing, minor Jeddy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Kolejny zwyczajny dzień, w którym Scor prawie zakłada szlafrok na rodzinny obiad u Potterów, pufek Lily prawie żegna się ze światem, a Albus prawie nie kupuje sztucznego lisiego ogona.





	Trzy razy na puch

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— A to? Co myślisz?

Przewracam oczami.

— Słońce, mówię ci po raz kolejny: załóż coś, w czym będziesz się dobrze czuł. To tylko głupi rodzinny obiadek, nie pokaz mody ani... konkurs piękności... czy cotamkolwiek ludzie odwalają.

Choć Scor definitywnie _mógłby_ powalająco się na takowych zaprezentować. Oj, mógłby...

— Czy to naprawdę taka straszna zbrodnia, że chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie? — obdarza mnie wyrzutem.

— Ale przecież widzieliście się mnóstwo razy! A dobrą garść z tego spędziłeś u mnie w domu, nie tylko na obiadach, ale również na śniadaniach, deserach i kolacjach. Merlinie...

— To co innego, Al. Po raz pierwszy siądę z twoją rodziną do stołu _oficjalnie jako twój chłopak_. Chcę się godnie prezentować.

Rozpłaczę się zaraz. Przysięgam.

Dobra, na oglądanie najprzystojniejszego, najpiękniejszego człowieka we wszechświecie pozującego przede mną przez plus-minus godzinę w tuzinach garniturów, eleganckich koszul i gustownych koszulek (skąd on tego tyle ma...) absolutnie nie mogę narzekać. Ale, bogowie, moja zaborczość nie pomogła, gdy trzeba się było ustawiać w kolejce po cierpliwość.

— Wiesz, zdradzę ci sekret. Chodź — gestykuluję ku niemu.

Marszczy brwi. — Nie możesz mi go po prostu powiedzieć? Przecież jesteśmy sami.

— Eh, kto wie czy tacy sami... Mawiają, że ściany mają uszy...

Kręci głową, lecz podchodzi do mnie i pochyla się, bym mógł wyszeptać mu prosto do ucha:

— Moja rodzina uważa, że noszenie eleganckich ubrań to efekciarstwo i próby dopasowania się pod zbędne społeczne normy.

— Hej! — Odsuwa się wtem ode mnie. — Ja też tak uważam.

Taksuje bystrymi oczami mój uśmieszek.

Wzdycha. — Rozumiem, rozumiem. W porządku więc! Pójdę w szlafroku.

Parskam śmiechem, gdy w głowie wykwita mi mina mojego ojca na widok poprawnego do bólu syna Draco Malfoya paradującego po jego domu w samym szlafroku. To byłby _szok_.

— Mógłbyś, Scor. Autentycznie. Szczególnie w tym miękkim i puszystym. Lily byłaby wniebowzięta; ma bzika na punkcie puchatości — rechoczę. Lecz wtem dopada mnie post-refleksja. — ...Dobra, po namyśle, jednak nie szlafrok. Nikt mi cię nie będzie obmacywał.

Chichocze pod nosem, ściągając (kolejną dziś) koszulę.

* * *

Że dobrze dobrane okulary potrafią każdy ubiór (włącznie z jego brakiem) udoskonalić o pozór profesjonalności, to wiedza powszechna.

Żałuję tylko, że tak ciężko mi jest oprzeć się Scorowi w okularach. Bogowie, toż to najprawdziwsze wyzwanie! Gdzie tu Trójmagiczne Turnieje czy egzaminy końcoworoczne! Pff, pestka!

Za każdym razem kiedy myślę, że piękna większego niż mój Scorpius wszechświat nie zna, przypominam sobie, jak wygląda ta przystojna, słoneczna twarz w, chociażby, prostych okularach z najprostszą czarną oprawką, i mam wrażenie, jakbym zaglądał do alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której wszystkie moje przekonania licho bierze.

Ostatnim razem, gdy założył okulary, uderzyło mi do głowy i zaciągnąłem go do łóżka jak wiewiórka orzeszki do dziupli. Wyglądał jak napój bogów, pieprząc mnie sprawnie tym swoim fantastycznym długim penisem, taki czuły w każdym ruchu lecz z dzikością pod powierzchnią, skradającą się niczym kuna...

i w takich właśnie momentach przypominam sobie, jak cholernie uwielbiam czuć jego twardego członka głęboko w swoim tyłku.

Slytherinie, muszę się uspokoić.

...względnie, zaciągnąć go w jakiś ustronny zakątek–

— Albus, Scorpius! W końcu was widzę! Moi przystojni chłopcy.

Ah, tak. Oto i mama. Braku wyczucia czasu zarzucić z całą pewnością nie można.

— Ojojoj, moooment, mamuś, moment. — Odsuwam się od niej, nim zdąży zgarnąć mnie na wyduszenie i wycałowanie, jakimś cudem unikając potknięcia się o wystający ruszt i wylądowania z tyłkiem w kominku. — Jako autonomiczna jednostka, pozwolę sobie wyrazić sprzeciw wobec niedobrowolnego naruszania czyjejś nietykalności cielesnej, którego przykład niechciane buziaki oczywiście stanowią. W całkowitej szczerości, buziaki od kogokolwiek innego, niż tenże tutaj mój kochany życiowy partner — obejmuję ramieniem Scora, zauważając, że jest sztywny jak drąg — to jedna z najbardziej przeze mnie znienawidzonych części życia. Wierzę, jednakże, że wspólnymi siłami możemy poprawić jego jakość. Proszę, szanowna mamo, przejdźmy na kompromis i zostańmy przy uściskach. To i tak duża ulga z mojej strony, wierz mi bądź nie, z kolei ciebie powinno relatywnie zadowolić, znając twoje zamiłowanie do nieprzyzwoitych ilości pozaumownego kontaktu fizycznego z członkami rodziny.

Mruga na mnie. A potem przenosi wzrok na stojącego przy moim boku Scorpiusa.

— Coś ty zrobił z moim synem? — pyta z... Czy to niedowierzanie?

Cóż, sam ledwo dowierzam, że pozwoliła mi skończyć.

Scor przełyka ślinę. — Uh... my... rozmawiamy dużo, pani Potter.

Ilekolwiek razy by nie zaznaczała, że "Ginny" albo "mama" może spokojnie zastąpić "panią Potter", Scor nalegał, że wygodniej mu trzymać się formalności.

Myślałby kto, że teraz, gdy moi rodzice praktycznie są jego teściami, jego stosunek do wyluzowanych zwrotów złagodnieje.

Mama wybucha śmiechem. — Ach, ależ to dobrze, Scorpius! Bardzo dobrze. Komunikacji nigdy za wiele. Tak samo jak elokwencji i umiejętności negocjacji; prawda, synek?

Po czym przytula mnie z poklepaniem po plecach, zwracając się w następnej kolejności do Scora.

— Zakładam, że ty również wolałbyś zwykły uścisk, kochaneczku?

— Cóż, nie... chcę pani dyktować, ale jeśli to nie problem, tak, ja również wolałbym zwykły uścisk.

A potem mama zagarnia go w swoje niewyżyte matczyne ramiona, i wyściskuje do granic rozsądku. Na co ja jeszcze przymknę oko, lecz Scor...

— Hej, hej, mamuś, ale chłopaka to ty mi nie podduszaj. Scor się okropnie stresuje, gdy mu ktoś ogranicza swobodę ruchu. Oddychanie się tu wlicza, wiesz?

— Uhm. Tak. — Scor odkasłuje, wtem wolny od zalewu miłości. — Tak, przepraszam najmocniej za tą niedogodność, pani Potter. To naprawdę jest poza moją kontrolą.

Na miłość boską. _Jak tu go nie kochać._

— Niestety — mruczę pod nosem, bo w głowie mi nagle wiązanie, opaski na oczy i kneble.

Ale doprawdy, za grosz poszanowania autonomii. A oni podtrzymują te praktyki jako element _etykiety_!

Merlinie, widzisz i nie grzmisz!

Cóż, czego się spodziewać po martwym gostku, z którego zostały ledwie kości.

— Jak tu przyjemnie nietłoczno — zauważam, rozglądając się po salonie.

— _Na razie_. Twój ojciec musiał nieoczekiwanie wyskoczyć po jajka, więc pilnuję za niego garów, Lily sprząta klatkę swoim pufkom, a James i Teddy–

— Co, Teddy? Teddy przyjdzie?

— Takie są plany. O ile twój brat znowu czegoś nie wymyśli.

Tak, braciszek mój kochany i jakże odpowiedzialny słynie w rodzinie z rozmaitych incydentów winnych za jego notoryczny brak punktualności.

— Szczerze, chciałbym, żeby się spóźnili. Przynajmniej coś ciekawego się wydarzy.

Scor trąca mnie ukradkiem w bok.

— Wiem, wiem, jestem nieuprzejmy. Cóż. — Wzruszam ramionami. — Albo uprzejmość, albo szczerość. Osobiście wolałbym zadawać się z ludźmi, którzy nad to pierwsze przedkładają to drugie.

— Nie ma to jak sami swoi! Czyż nie, pani Potter?

Jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek szukałby epitomu nerwowego śmiechu, Scor jest absolutnym ideałem.

— Nie ma stresu, my już filozofię Albusa dobrze znamy. Nie muszę ci przypominać, byś czuł się jak u siebie, Scorpius? Będzie nam tym milej, im milej będzie tobie. A teraz albo macie dwie prawe ręce do kuchni, albo śmigać mi na dwór, cieszyć się pogodą. Obiad powinien być gotowy za niedługo.

Nim Scor zdąży się odezwać i uprzejmie zaoferować swoje kucharskie dwie prawe ręce, obejmuję go w pasie i odciągam jak najdalej od mamy, zanim dostanie drżączki ze stresu lub mama zacznie zalewać go próbami dialogu, jak to zawsze w swoim niepozbywalnym natręctwie robi, i _wtedy_ Scor dostanie drżączki ze stresu. Jest rozmowny jak mało kto, aczkolwiek nie tam, gdzie brak mu wyczucia gruntu.

To tylko jedna z łączących nas cech.

— Twoja przemiana w towarzystwie to zjawisko naprawdę fascynujące, wiesz, Scor? Dałbym palca serdecznego, że nikomu nie przyszłoby przenigdy do głowy, jak niewyżyty jesteś w łóżku.

— Wiesz, że przy ludziach czuję się okropnie nieswojo — mamrocze spokojnie jak samotna chmurka na niebie. — Mógłbyś uszanować mój dyskomfort i nie dokładać do niego, co?

— Przepraszam. Postaram się. — Cmokam go w usta, a potem wychodzimy na tyły domu, gdzie czeka na nas jakże kochany, znajomy, przytulny ogród.

W którym stoi kochany, znajomy stół prezentujący znienawidzoną przeze mnie biel obrusa i pustych talerzy.

Mam traumę z takich widoków. Bo zawsze oznaczają tłumy ludzi.

Koszmarnie znoszę tłumy ludzi. Mam wtedy ochotę przeteleportować się na Plutona i zaszyć w ścianie któregoś z jego kraterów.

— Merlinie. — Przykładam dłoń do twarzy. — Przysięgam, mówiłem im, żeby nie odwalali niczego ponad normę.

— Oj tam, to miłe. — Odhopuje ku rzeczonemu stołowi. — Obiad na dworzu... Podoba mi się tu. — Rozkłada ręce, wyglądając wprost jak dziecko natury.

Mesmeryzujący widok...

— Tobie się podoba wszędzie, gdzie zielono.

— A najbardziej w twoich oczach. — Szczerzy się do mnie.

Przewracam oczami.

— Uważaj, bo jeszcze pszczółki się do ciebie zlecą z tą twoją słodkością.

— Mh. — Wydyma wargi. — Coś dziś taki kąśliwy?

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Czy ja wiem. Nie lubię ludzi którzy nie są tobą. A moja rodzina to jeden wielki ból siedzenia. Zwłaszcza jeśli mam z nią siedzieć przy jednym stole.

— To tylko góra kilka godzinek, a zdarza się ile? Może raz na rok?

— To _już_ za dużo.

Robi tą swoją zawiedzioną minę.

Która tak tylko troszkę, troszkę łamie mi serce.

Tylko odrobinkę.

— Wiesz, że szanuję twoją socjofobię, tym bardziej że sam też to mam, oczywiście. Ale myślę, że mógłbyś... trochę bardziej _próbować_ ją okazjonalnie przezwyciężyć?

— Próbuję, Scor. Wierz mi. Rzecz w tym, że mojej socjofobii nie towarzyszy wieczny optymizm. — Obdarzam go wymownym spojrzeniem.

— Wiem, Al, wiem. A czy ty wiesz... że z optymizmem bądź pesymizmem się człowiek nie rodzi, lecz go uczy? I czy wiesz, że mózg jest bardzo elastyczny; że każdy dzień to kolejne porcje kształtowania go, nabywania nowych wzorców behawioralnych oraz przekształcania lub utrwalania starych?

— Jakże mógłbym nie wiedzieć, żyjąc z tobą tak blisko od tylu lat. — Kręcę głową.

— Widzisz. — Splata przed sobą dłonie, wyglądając trochę jak żywe wcielenie anioła. — Możesz się zmienić, jeśli włożysz odpowiednio dużo wysiłku. Nie sugeruję, że coś mi w tobie nie pasuje. Kocham cię takiego jakim jesteś, ze wszystkimi twoimi zaletami i wadami. Nie oczekuję perfekcji ani od ciebie, ani od siebie, ani od nikogo, bo zdaję sobie sprawę, że to naiwne. Po prostu... chciałbym, żebyś miał trochę więcej przestrzeni do cieszenia się życiem. Oczywiście jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy z tym jaki jesteś, ja jestem szczęśliwy z tobą. Tylko że... nie wydaje mi się, że jesteś, i to mnie odrobinę smuci.

— Scor, jak sam zauważyłeś, oczekiwanie perfekcji jest naiwne. Nie powiem, że jestem stuprocentowo komfortowy ze swoimi reakcjami na świat poza tobą i mną, ale nie mogę też powiedzieć, że to jakaś wielka, ciężka chmura, która sprowadza ciemność i zmarzlinę na moje życie. Wiesz? Jestem w porządku z tym, jaki jestem. Tak jakby. Po prostu lepiej się czuję w samotności dzielonej z tobą, zaś wśród innych automatycznie smętnieję. I okej, akceptuję to. Ty i tak zawsze pomagasz mi naładować baterie, przy tobie czuję się najlepiej na świecie, i... nie czuję potrzeby, by zmieniać cokolwiek. Nie jest genialnie, ale i nie jest bardzo źle. Tym niemniej, dziękuję ci, że się o mnie troszczysz, słońce. Szczerze to doceniam. Pozwól mi też zatroszczyć się o ciebie i poprosić, byś nie przejmował się tym, że nie czuję się wszędzie i zawsze jak u siebie. Jeśli cokolwiek może przybliżyć mi dane miejsce do domu, to jesteś to ty. Ze swoim pięknym uśmiechem. Oczywiście zero presji; jeśli uśmiech, to szczery.

I taki właśnie błyszczy w tym momencie na jego twarzy.

— Kocham cię, wiesz? Gdy jestem poza domem i coś mnie zdołuje, przypominam sobie twoje czułe słowa, i natychmiast czuję się lepiej. — Przytula się do mnie.

Merlinie, jakie z nas łzawe, chodzące romanse...

— Też cię kocham, Scor. Wiem, że nie muszę tego mówić, ale chcę.

Cichy śmiech wypływa z jego gardła.

— Miłości nigdy za wiele. — Mruga do mnie. — ...Pomijając fakt, że co za dużo–

— No dobra już, dobra, znam wykład na pamięć. — Trącam jego nos swoim, a potem łączę nasze usta, bo są takie piękne i słodkie i są _Scora_ , a ja go kocham najmocniej na świecie, i kocham każdy jego cal, i miłość i cukierki i kwiatki, tęcza i zachód słońca, i normalnie bym miał dość tej słodkości, ale dla Scora nigdy.

— Ech... — wzdycham, robiąc sobie poduszkę z jego ramienia. Jest wyjątkowo kościstą poduszką, niemniej, bardzo milusią. — Nie mogę się doczekać wieczora. Twoje usta zawsze wydają mi się jeszcze lepsze, gdy nie mogę ich w danym momencie całować do woli...

— Efekt zakazanego owocu, bodajże? — Muska moje wargi swoimi, a jego palce masują moje boki przez ubranie.

Cały czas czuję tumult jego serca.

— Ciekawe, czy na deser będzie coś owocowego... — rozmyślam na głos, jeszcze bardziej nie mogąc się doczekać przejścia do rzeczy.

Kojącą ciszę ogrodu przenika wtem wyraźnie rozeźlony głos Lily.

Marszczę brwi, słuchając czegoś, co brzmi jak namiętne zażalenia na brudny dywanik.

— Siostra, panuj nad nerwami, bo ci te puchate kulki wylinieją ze stresu! I za co je wtedy będziesz kochać?

— Znasz pojęcie miłości bezwarunkowej? — Burza rudości wygląda przez okno, szybko znajdując nasze miejsce. — Elo, Scor!

Parskam śmiechem z bliżej mi nieznanego powodu, gdy Scorpius odwzajemnia powitanie. — A wiesz, że on byłby założył szlafrok?

Przez chwilę panuje cisza, w której Scor prztyka mnie w nos, i już myślę, że konwersacji nadszedł kres.

— Pownikam później. Szkoda, że jednak nie przyszedłeś w szlafroku, Scor, wiesz? Ojca trafiłby pewnie wieczny– MARCINIE, NA LITOŚĆ GODRYKA!

Kiedy twój rozmówca nagle trzaska oknem, możesz być pewien, że konwersacji kres jednak nadszedł.

— Biedne pufki. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy adoptować–

— Mowy nie ma. Raz: one wcale nie są biedne; Lily urządziła im warunki godne korony brytyjskiej, sam możesz sobie zobaczyć. Dwa: w naszym domu jest miejsce tylko na jedną puchatą rozrabiakę.

— Ha, ha. A wiesz, ponoć wspólne zaadoptowanie zwierzątka zacieśnia więź między ludźmi...

— Sugerujesz coś? — pytam z maską króla lodu.

— Tylko tyle, że pufek szkody by nam nie zrobił.

— Teoretycznie nie. Ale wyobraź to sobie w praktyce. Nie sądzę, byśmy nawet we dwoje dysponowali poziomem odpowiedzialności wystarczającym, by zaopiekować się chociażby gumochłonem. Może kiedyś...

— Kiedy będziemy starzy i zgrzybiali, stęsknieni namiastki rodziny...

— Planuję wynaleźć skuteczny, niewymagający zabijania magicznych koni z rogiem, eliksir wiecznej młodości.

Mruga na mnie. — ...A _to_ coś nowego.

— Jeszcze wiele na ciebie czeka, słońce — oznajmiam nonszalancko, obrysowując szlaczek na jego swetrze. — MAMO, TATA JUŻ WRÓCIŁ?

Gdy odpowiada mi zaprzeczenie, kręcę głową. — Zakład, że trzymają go stare babcie po zdjęcia i autografy?

— Zakładam, że wszystkie starsze osoby w okolicy już mają swoje egzemplarze. Stawiałbym na młodsze pokolenie.

— Oho. Ty się o podpis nie musiałeś nawet ubiegać. Dostałeś tuziny w kartkach świątecznych, po tym całym incydencie na czwartym roku. — Nie wiem, czy się śmiać, czy trzasnąć gorzki grymas.

Przewraca oczami. — Nie musisz się nabijać, przeszła mi już ta faza.

— Uh-uh. Udowodnij i zacznij zwracać się do niego "tato" — parskam śmiechem, bo ta myśl zionie absurdalnością.

— Mój dyskomfort względem zwracania się do twoich rodziców w sposób nieformalny nie ma nic wspólnego z moim rzekomym uważaniem ich za nie wiadomo kogo. Wierz mi.

— Naturalnie. — I nim obdarzy mnie kolejnymi słowami, atakuję jego usta, nieprzyzwoicie zadowolony, gdy jego ciało wyraźnie reaguje.

Merlinie, jak ja _kocham_ te malutkie dźwięki, które wydaje, gdy przesuwam dłonie po jego pośladkach, jakby nie mógł się doczekać, żebym włożył swojego penisa w jego dziurkę i pieprzył go aż–

— Dobry dzień, chłopcy!

Cholera jasna, muszę przestać się zapominać. I musimy nie robić takich rzeczy w bardzo publicznych miejscach.

— Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Duże były tłumy?

A pomyślałby kto, że jeszcze przed momentami jęczał mi w usta jak kuguchar w rui.

Zwracam się w stronę ojca... i humor od razu mi się poprawia na widok czerwonej szminki na jego policzku, gdy zaciska usta, wyraźnie skonsternowany.

— Oj, duże, Scorpius. Duże. — Wygląda jakby zobaczył dementora.

Byłoby mi go żal, gdyby nie czysty komizm sytuacji.

— Masz coś na twarzy — rzucam wesoło.

— I jajka też! — oznajmia dumnie, unosząc torbę. A potem pociera lewy policzek.

— Brawo, tato. — Klaszczę teatralnie. — Nie na tym, na drugim.

Wzdycha. — Nie chcecie wiedzieć, przez co musiałem przejść, by bezpiecznie donieść tu te jajka. Z wolnego wybiegu! Płacisz podwójnie za to, że mniej robią przy kurach! Jeśli Slytherin kiedykolwiek uważał mugolaków za niegodnych swojego domu...

Wchodzi do domu, kręcąc głową, najwyraźniej zanurzony we własnych chmurach.

— Twój tata miał ciężki dzień, co?

Wzruszam ramionami. — Jedyne co wiem to to, że cieszę się niesławnością. Ludzie potrafią być ohydni ze swoim brakiem poszanowania przestrzeni osobistej. Gdybym był nim... najpewniej wykorkowałbym na miejscu. — Wzdrygam się. — Scor, weź mnie rozwesel albo coś, co? — błagam jak zmokły kogut. — Jakoś klaustrofobicznie się poczułem.

— O! Opowiem ci dowcip! — Jego oczy błyszczą.

Ryzykować, czy nie ryzykować? Oto jest pytanie. — ...No dawaj.

— Co powiedział naukowiec, który znalazł dwa izotopy helu?

— Scooor... — Nie cierpię dowcipów, których zapewne nie zrozumiem.

— Nie, nie; powiedział: "HeHe"! — Rozkłada ramiona, jak małoletni prezenter, co tak niesamowicie kontrastuje z jego poważnymi okularami.

Parskam śmiechem pomimo siebie. — Nie mam pojęcia, o co tu chodzi, ale sposób w jaki to powiedziałeś powala najlepsze dowcipy na łopatki.

— Aw, to słodkie, dziękuję, kochanie. Pozwól, że ci wytłumaczę. Hel to jeden z pierwiastków chemicznych, i mugole przypisali mu skrót "he". Teraz rozumiesz?

— Tak. — Przewracam oczami. — Hehe. — Zaciskam powieki, gdy figlarnie puka mnie opuszkiem palca w nos. — Ale wciąż czuję się nietenteges.

Odchodzi ode mnie parę metrów i wspiera się rękoma o kant stołu, rozglądając wokoło.

Rozczarowanie wylewa się na mojej twarzy. Nie będzie więcej pocałunków?

Oblizuję ukradkiem wargi, patrząc na niego wzdłuż swojego nosa, oparłszy głowę o ścianę domu.

— Huh, to się nawet dobrze składa...

Wydymam wargi, kontemplując jego minę, ciekawy, co dzieje się w jego głowie.

— Rozluźnij się, kochanie, weź głęboki oddech... i pomyśl o tym, co zrobimy gdy wrócimy do domu... — mruczy, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

Przytrzymuję własny uśmiech zębami, zawieszony między młotem a kowadłem. Takie słowa to istne zaklęcie, by zdominować mój umysł sprośnością o niewygodnym stężeniu.

— Wolałbym... nie myśleć o tym w sytuacjach, w których nie mam swobody zrealizowania swoich myśli czym prędzej. — Kiwam się na piętach.

Podchodzi do mnie. — Jesteśmy sami... kompletnie rozebrani...

Uśmieszek igra na jego ustach. — Siadam okrakiem na twoich biodrach, powoli, powoli otulając twój penis swoim ciepłym rowkiem...

Staje przede mną. — ...ocieram się o ciebie, kręcąc biodrami, twardniejąc pod twoim drapieżnym wzrokiem...

Patrzy mi w oczy z błyskiem własnych. — ...gdy przeciągasz go łakomie po każdym calu mojego nagiego ciała, a twój twardy penis haczy o moją mokrą dziurkę, tak blisko...

Przysuwa się bliżej. — ...nieznośnie, nieznośnie blisko... — Składa piórkowy pocałunek na moich ustach.

— Berek — szepcze.

Marszczę brwi, lecz nim przez chmurę podniecenia, która wykwitła w mojej głowie na jego sprośne słowa, dociera do mnie wyzwanie, Scor już rzuca się w bieg.

Szlag go! Mam za nim ganiać z pół-twardą pałą w spodniach?

Ehh, cokolwiek. Raz się żyje.

Mknę po trawie, adrenalina mnie popycha, lecz on i tak sukcesywnie się oddala.

Ostatecznie, łapię go dopiero gdy wpada w drogę bez wyjścia.

— Aha! — wysapuję. — Nie ma ucieczki, słońce.

— Ano. Szkoda. — Wydyma wargi, dziwnie zadowolony.

— Przegrałeś. — Podchodzę do niego, pułapkując go o ścianę domu.

Obaj jesteśmy trochę zziajani.

Unosi brwi. — Cóż mogę rzec, raz na wozie, raz pod wozem. Tym razem to ty zyskałeś górną rękę. Brawo, kochanie.

Wpatruje się we mnie wyzywająco.

— Zrobiłeś to specjalnie — syczę z oburzeniem.

— Oczywiście że tak. Chciałem dać ci inicjatywę, oraz odrobinę prywatniejsze miejsce, byś pomógł odstresować się nam obojgu.

Fukam na niego, wahając się między opcją zostawienia go samego sobie a wyżycia na nim podniecenia, które wcale nie zmalało.

— Wątpię, by orgazm stanowił skuteczne lekarstwo na socjofobię... — obracam go przodem do ściany, moje palce prędko rozpinają i zsuwają jego spodnie, muskając po drodze jego rosnący wzwód, który wyskakuje ku górze niczym ptak — ale wątpię też, by _to_ — zsuwam spodnie i wsuwam swoją erekcję między jego pośladki; cichy okrzyk ucieka z jego ust — odeszło samoistnie.

Jego kanał już jest mokry, najpewniej zalubrykantowany jego świeżym niewerbalnym zaklęciem.

Zna mnie tak dobrze.

Roluję biodrami, zaciskając ręce na jego własnych, szczupłych biodrach, wpychając w niego swoją twardniejącą długość aż moje jądra ocierają o jego rowek.

Dyszy i skamle w okryte swetrem ramię, a jego zadowolenie jest ewidentne.

Usiłuję trzymać jakiekolwiek dźwięki na uwięzi, choć szczerze, mam gdzieś czy ktoś nas tu nakryje: to nasza sprawa, co ze sobą robimy, ten zakamarek ogrodu to mało _publiczne_ miejsce, i nie ma w pobliżu żadnych dzieci.

Aczkolwiek i tak pieprzę go na szybciora, posuwając jego ciało jak kukiełkę.

Cholernie przystojną kukiełkę.

Z nieznośnie rozkosznym, niemożliwie ciasnym tyłkiem.

Przyciska dłoń do swoich genitaliów, by uchronić je przed ocieraniem o chropowatą ścianę domu, gdy przypieram go do niej z każdym pchnięciem.

— Tak... o tak... szlag, mocniej– ah, ah...

— Lubisz, gdy pieprzę cię jak zwierzątko, co, słońce? — dyszę w jego pachnące włosy, przylgnąwszy do jego ciała.

— Merlinie– tak! Szlag, Al, twój penis doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa — jęczy w ramię.

Na ogół by mnie to rozbawiło, ale trudno mi się śmiać, gdy wyjeżdżam żądzę głęboko w jego tyłku.

— Spójrz na siebie. Taki zdesperowany.... tak ochoczo biorący mojego penisa...

Strumień głosek topi się w rękawie jego swetra, a jego ciało napina się w ten znajomy, ekscytujący sposób.

Przygryzam wargę, tłumiąc jęk, gdy jego ciasny kanał dusi mojego członka, schwycony orgazmem. Przyciskam twarz do jego karku i przygryzam jego sweter, spuszczając się w nim. Blednąca malinka wygląda na mnie spod miękkiego materiału, przyciągając uśmiech na moją zarumienioną twarz.

Roluję biodrami, wywołując mokry dźwięk z jego dziurki, gdzie nasze ciała się łączą. Wzdryga się z cichym sykiem.

— Zadowolony? — mruczę, wysuwając z niego swoje uspokojone przyrodzenie i obdarzając jego pośladki i cieknący, lepki od spermy rowek figlarnym klapsem.

Wzdycha.

— A jak sądzisz, tygrysie? — Rozbawienie tańczy odważnie w jego głosie. Podciąga spodnie.

Przewracam oczami.

— Pomijając to, że rzeczywiście czuję się dużo lepiej... — Ponieważ mimo że wolałbym poczekać aż rozłożymy się wygodnie we własnym łóżku, to jednak widok Scora _w okularach_ zmienia mnie w rozochocone zwierzę i ciężko bym widział przesiedzenie tego obiadu spokojnie. Miałem na niego palącą ochotę od momentu gdy zobaczyłem, jaki ubiór ostatecznie wybrał, a wtedy nie było już ni minuty na zabawy. — Sądzę, że owinąłeś mnie sobie wokół palca, _słońce_ — odpowiadam, po czym odwracam się do niego plecami i ruszam z powrotem ku części głównej ogrodu.

 _Kręcę się wokół mojego słońca._ To ma sens.

— Podejrzewam, że masz rację. Cóż począć. Nie ode mnie zależy, do kogo twe serce bije, ni jak mocno.

Ewidentnie i jemu się rozluźniło, skoro wrócił mu humorek na teatry.

Właśnie zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Parskam śmiechem. — Czyli co, będziesz teraz siedział przy rodzinnym obiedzie z tyłkiem pełnym spermy?

— Najpewniej.

— Merlinie. — Mam ochotę go wytulić i wycałować. Wylizać, zaciągnąć się jego zapachem. Rozebrać go, ocierać się o niego, schować twarz w jego szyi i gryźć, ssać, obmacując jego gładkie ciało w każdym możliwym milimetrze. — Skoro to pomoże ci się zrelaksować...

— Mniemam, że może się znacząco przyczynić do zmniejszenia poziomu stresu u mnie, istotnie.

Przechodzi przede mnie, obracając się przodem do mnie. Jego piękna twarz jest taka...

piękna.

— Uważaj, nie potknij się.

Zerka za siebie.

— Mam pomysł! — Prawie podskakuje w nagłej słoneczności.

— Już się boję. — Uśmiecham się kącikiem ust.

— Wstąpimy potem do _Mgiełki_?

Marszczę brwi. — ...Możemy. Pewnie lepiej żebym nie pytał, po co dokładnie?

— Najpewniej tak. — Po czym obraca się, przechodzi do mojego boku i splata nasze dłonie.

* * *

Ostatecznie, obiad nie był taką katorgą, jak bym sobie wyobrażał. Teddy i James wpadli spóźnieni ledwie o szesnaście minut od umówionego startu obiadu, Scor spinał się tylko trochę, do czasu gdy ojciec zagadnął go o pawie jajka, i właściwie najbliższe katastrofie wydarzenie padło z rąk Jamesa, kiedy pufek Lily rzucił mu się na talerz, ryzykując śmiercią pod widelcem. Na szczęście Teddy w porę ogarnął sprawę, oszczędzając Lily konieczności urządzenia przedwczesnego pogrzebu. Generalnie, incydencik byłby zabawny, gdyby nie fakt, że Scor to miłośnik zwierząt na zabój, i wyglądał, jakby zobaczył inferiusa, w momencie gdy zorientował się wraz z całą resztą stołu, co tak właściwie prawie się wydarzyło. I cały jego dotychczasowy relaks się ulotnił, ustępując miejsca wyraźnemu szokowi.

Jakkolwiek trudno mi go zrozumieć, to gdy podstawię sobie Scora w miejsce tego pufka, podejrzewam, że zareagowałbym jeszcze gorzej niż on – w pierwszej kolejności wyrzucając mojemu nierozgarniętemu braciszkowi, że nie patrzy jak trzeba, zanim wdźga w coś widelec. _Bo Ted jest taki słodki, i jego oczy zmieniają kolor, gdy się śmieje, i wzroku nie można oderwać,_ i bla, bla, bla.

Merlinie!

Kocham Teddy'ego jak idealnego brata, na którego z radością i bez wahania wymieniłbym Jamesa, ale mam niezburzalne podstawy uważać, że z jego gustami co do partnerów coś jest ostro nie tak.

Gdy w końcu przychodzi pora by się zbierać, eksploduje we mnie ulga na łopatki kładąca dzień, kiedy z ucznia Hogwartu stałem się oficjalnie jego absolwentem.

A Scorowi ewidentnie nie umknęło, że w drodze do domu miał zamiar wpaść do swojego ulubionego sklepu erotycznego.

* * *

W którym najwyraźniej wyszła ostatnio nowa kolekcja wtyczek analnych.

Bardzo... interesujących.

— Scor, to jest... — Wzdycham.

Jak tu nazwać wtyczkę z lisim ogonem _śmieszną_ , gdy trzyma ją twój przesłodki chłopak, obdarzając cię uśmiechem godnym dziecka na gwiazdkę?

— Jakie? Nie dosłyszałem. — Dalej się uśmiecha. Tak łagodnie, jak miodzik na masełku i ciepłej bułeczce z gorącym mleczkiem na tacy do łóżka podane.

— Śmieszne — oznajmiam beznamiętnie, choć myśli, które krążą mi w głowie jak chmara świetlików, robią się coraz bardziej sprośne.

Nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany pet play, i nie wiem nawet, czy Scor by był. Po prostu pokazał mi ten lisi ogon i rozbroił niewinnym uśmiechem i...

...i w sumie...

...lisi ogon...

Poddaję się.

— Ale bez uszek, dobra?

— Hmm — Jego wzrok przemyka po sklepowych półkach, uśmiech wkrada się skromnie na jego usta. — Niczego o uszkach nie mówiłem, kochanie.

A ja kłamię, bo wziąłbym go nawet i w worku na śmieci.

_Merlinie, lisie uszka._

Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że głupoty tego pokroju mogą mi się podobać.

Cóż, tylko Scor potrafi taką magię.

Odchrząkam nonszalancko, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego smukłych palców minimalnie głaszczących rudą kitkę.

— To ile za niego?

**Author's Note:**

> Komy i kudosy robią uśmiech i radość! Ale jeśli wam się nie podobało, też dajcie znać. Po prostu ciekawią mnie opinie innych.


End file.
